


push my luck

by handbagmarinara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excessive Drinking, M/M, Truth or Dare, Vomiting, bokuaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/handbagmarinara
Summary: “I dare you to ask the most attractive guy you see for their number.”Tsukishima had no qualms, whatsoever; he had his eyes on a particular bartender anyway— the very moment he spotted him when they entered the club.





	push my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back after a year? Oops.
> 
> It is (was?) National Fanfiction Writers' Day apparently, and I wanted to be celebrated.
> 
> I apologize in advance for errors. I'm sleep-deprived at the moment and typing everything by phone as I have yet to replace my broken laptop keys. I'll fix all those once I take my nap.

This was definitely not how Tsukishima wanted to spend his Wednesday night.

The strobing, neon lights hurt his eyes, especially since he had forgotten to re-wear his prescription glasses when he had taken them off to change into the long-sleeved shirt he now regretted wearing. It was too cramped and hot in this club— more or less this damn table, what with Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto having the need to take up _so much_ space for all their wild, flailing gestures. Tsukishima’s pants have already been spilt with whatever the hell they had for their second round of drinks (Thanks, Oikawa), skin sticky from when Bokuto licked salt off of him after a round of tequila (“Me, next!” Kuroo had interjected after— that handsy bastard, to which the blond declined immediately), and his ears felt like they were bleeding from the shitty music the DJ was blasting through the roof (he did not understand how his friends’ voices were still the loudest inside this place).

There were two empty pitchers of juice that were supposed to act as chasers, and a half-empty tower of beer on their table, and Tsukishima is quite amazed how much he’s drank this night; might even applaud himself for staying put. It’s only been— _Fuck_.

“We’ve been here for three hours.” He announced suddenly, Oikawa turning to him and slowly batting those long eyelashes that Tsukishima was so convinced were fake.

“We have?!” asked Oikawa, whipping his head towards Kuroo, “And we haven’t graced the dance floor?”

“Blasphemous.” Kuroo quipped, downing the contents of his cup and putting it down with a small ‘bang’, “Dance with me, Tsukki.”

“No, thanks.” He closed his eyes, feeling the world around him spin, realizing belatedly that maybe he _has_ had a bit too much to drink, “I might hurl.”

“Don’t be rude. He isn’t _that_ ugly.” Oikawa said in complete earnest, earning a weak shove from Kuroo, which then turned into a shoving contest, and Tsukishima honestly really did not need them rattling the table he was currently leaning on.

“If you two don’t fucking stop, I swear to fucking God, I’ll fucking—”

“Language, baby crow.” Bokuto interjected, coming back to the table, hands wet from washing them in the restroom, “What’d I miss?”

“I want to vomit.” Tsukishima said, blinking slowly, nose crinkling, “Jesus Christ.”

Bokuto looked at him a beat too long, then at the two other occupants of the table, “Did he just call me Jesus?”

Tsukishima groaned. Definitely not how he wanted to spend his Wednesday night.

 

.

 

Another hour later, after finally vomiting out the contents of his alcohol-filled stomach in the restroom, and deeming another round safe for him to go again, Tsukishima decided to join them in a game of Truth or Dare. (“It’s Drink or Dare.” Bokuto had emphasized, feeling clever.)

“You guys give the easiest fucking dares. Do I look like a fool to you?” Oikawa spat, standing up, “Anyone right?”

“No.” Bokuto grinned, “It _has_ to be a girl or you have to drink.”

“I’d rather drink than kiss a girl here.” He flicked his bang away, crossing an arm across his chest.

“If it’s such an easy dare, why can’t you do it?” Kuroo sang, enjoying the obvious misery Oikawa was dealing with.

“I’m gay.”

“We all are, you absolute twit.”

Oikawa made a face Tsukishima wished he took a photo of for blackmail later, sitting back down, “Nevermind. I’m drinking.” He downed the rum shot, hissing at the burn. Kuroo and Bokuto started hollering, high-fiving.

“What’s so wrong about kissing a girl?” Tsukishima snickered, “Weak.”

“It’s not the girl. It’s the fact they always have this sickly sweet lip gloss on and I hate how they smell.” He refilled the shot glass and slid it to Tsukishima, “Plus, my dear crow, we’re at a gay bar. I’ll be thrown out if I do anything.”

“That’s an exaggeration and you know it.” Bokuto stated, looking at Tsukishima, “So, what dare do we make this child do?”

“Stop babying me. I hate you three so much.” He glared, almost pouting if he hadn’t caught himself. The three stayed silent as they thought of a good dare. Tsukishima was low-key scared as he watched them talk amongst each other— so far, none of them had actually done a dare. These three were beasts and had no shame asking the impossible. Kuroo made eye contact with him then, eyes glinting and Tsukishima just _knew_ he was going to get fucked by what the elder had in mind.

 _'Do I tell them I’m too drunk?’_ He thought, _‘We all are, though. Damn it. Fuck this game.’_

“Tsukki~” His jet-black haired comrade hummed, propping his elbow on the table, “I dare you to ask the most attractive guy you see for their number.”

“He already has my number, Tetsu.” Oikawa slurred, drinking a cup of his leftover beer.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Tsukishima had no qualms, to be honest. He already had his eyes on a particular bartender, anyway. The problem was: he had never approached anyone _ever_ in his life. It came with the package, he guessed, of being an absolute dickhead twenty-four seven. And he knew that Kuroo knew he avoided social interaction like the plague. Looking at the three idiots around him, no one can blame him. These three were the sprout of him trying (very hard) to gain a bit of a social life. He still thought about what or who told him to join the college volleyball team in the first place when he swore he would leave the sport behind in Karasuno.

He licked his lips, looking at the shot glass in front of him and calculating if he can still stand after drinking it. He was already drunk as it was and he had no idea if Kuroo was trustworthy enough to get him home safe. _Hell_ , Kuroo probably won't get home himsef at this state.

“Ah. Of course.” Kuroo smiled that dumb Cheshire smile he had, “Tsukki cowers in fear.”

Tsukishima hated them. He hated Kuroo’s antics, Bokuto’s way of egging him on, Oikawa’s means of influencing him to do things he usually would not do. It was probably that hatred, the urge to just stick something down their throat and for them to stop making him out to be their ‘baby’ (He loved that shit, though he’s never going to admit it) that made him stand up and raise an eyebrow at them, accepting the dare.

“My brand of attractive, right? You three have shitty taste in men.” And maybe the amount of drinks had a factor in this, too.

Bokuto whooped as encouragement, “Akaashi is a fine young man, Tsukki. But I’ll let you off the hook. Come back here with a real number, okay?”

“Oh my God, he probably would come back with a fake number.” Oikawa gasped, “I’m calling it.”

Tsukishima turned on his heel and ignored them as they started taking bets whether he would return with an actual number, making a beeline to the bar before his bout of courage ran out. The bartender had just finished serving the few people at the bar with drinks when Tsukishima sat down and looked at him with the best bedroom eyes he can muster. The dark-haired bartender glanced at him, then did a double-take and Tsukishima feared he was exuding some other energy other than 'sexy' that was making him look stupid.

The bartender approached him with a raised eyebrow, “It would be really nice if you don’t look at me like that.”

Tsukishima dropped the act, but still sat there with a confidence he didn’t know he had, “But you look really pretty up close.”

“Pretty?” The bartender asked, wiping a glass with a towel hanging from his pants, “I’ve heard that enough my whole lifetime, let alone the past hour from these guys.” He chucked a thumb at a rowdy group who still had their eyes on him, waving at him flirtatiously before going back to their drinks.

“Huh.” Was all Tsukishima could say back, and he’s still drunk and the bartender’s number was still not on his phone. “Alright, I’ll cut right to the chase.”

“And not ask for my name?” Those dark blue eyes held mirth, “That’s new. It’s the first thing usually asked of me.”

“I just want your number. I’ll get your name after.” Tsukishima flashed him a lazy smile, something Kuroo went absolute bonkers for because he ‘looked really hot’ when he smiled. “I’ll tell you mine, too.”

Tsukishima swore there was a blush on the man’s cheeks, but the lights messed with his brain, too, apart from the mixed alcohol in his system, so he pushed the thought down.

“Hasty, are we?” The bartender looked at the rest of the bar counter, then, after making sure no one was asking for an order, leaned against the bar, “Alright. I cave.” He held out his hand, to which Tsukishima raised an eyebrow to. “Your phone. I’m asking for your phone, dumbass.”

Tsukishima doesn’t retaliate to the jab for some reason, and fished out his phone from his pocket, handing it to the bartender. The man fiddled with his phone and gave it back soonafter, “Kageyama. My name under there is Kageyama.”

Tsukishima just hummed, pocketing his phone and happy that he’s done his dare without any actual problems, “Alright. Thanks.” He smirked, “I’ll tell you my name once I text you.”

“Okay.” Kageyama actually chuckled, “I’ll wait.”

Tsukishima stared at him for a bit more, as if he wasn’t doing so the moment they stepped into the club, “I’d kiss you, but I’ll save that for our first date.”

“Okay.” Kageyama smiled, small, but it was there and Tsukishima found it a victory. “Can I go back to my job now?”

Tsukishima patted his pocket, “Yep. I got what I wanted.” He stood up, and Kageyama turned around, not even sparing him a glance after and maybe, _okay_ , Tsukishima thought they had something there. He truly was too drunk to even think a bartender, who has probably been in that situation way too much, would take Tsukishima seriously. He shrugged off the feeling and went back to his table, where all three roared and clapped like he had just saved the entire planet from its inevitable destruction.

“You’re all fucking weirdos.” He snipped, sitting back down, and passing his untouched shotglass to Kuroo, “Your turn, you piece of shit.”

Bokuto looked at him, like a father, “Language, little crow.” 

“I’m too drunk to care.” Tsukishima smirked, “Too damn happy, too. I got that number and I’m making you three lose all your money.”

“He’s grown powerful.” Oikawa whispered, “We shouldn’t have made him leave his nest.”

“Shut up.” Tsukishima leaned back against his seat, rolling his head and looking at Kuroo with the same mischievous gleam the older had given him, “I’ve got a dare for you.”

“Shit.” Kuroo hissed, knowing fully well Tsukishima’s revenge was never half-assed.

Tsukishima will be damned if he doesn't antagonize at least one of them before this night ends.

 

.

 

Tsukishima woke up to the sun hitting his face, a headache, and the warmth of a body beside him.

“Fuck.” He grunted, turning away from the window and pulling the body close, relishing in his boyfriend’s scent.

“Good morning, baby.” He felt a kiss to his forehead, a hand pushing his bangs back, “You never texted me after.”

Tsukishima pouted, burying his face into the man’s neck, a small whine escaping his lips as he remembered last night in flashes, “ _Shut up_ , Tobio. I was drunk.”

Kageyama laughed, the noise echoing in the small apartment room, and saved to Tsukishima’s memories, “Of course you were. You didn’t even question how I opened your fingerprint-locked phone.”

Tsukishima pinched Kageyama’s side to silence him, “You played along.”

“Because it was fun.” Kageyama chuckled, growing silent after. Tsukishima was almost back to his state of sleep when his boyfriend added, “You really think I’m pretty?”

“ _Alright._ ” Tsukishima disentangled himself from him and sat up, glaring. He put his glasses on, combed a finger through his hair, and then looked back at the laughing Kageyama. He sighed, smiled small, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips, “The prettiest.”

He stood up, stretched his tired, sore limbs, and went to the kitchen for a much needed glass of water.

Tsukishima didn't mind spending his Thursday morning this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to people! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukikkage).
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, too!


End file.
